


The Plan

by jesuissandra



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuissandra/pseuds/jesuissandra
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Plan

The gardener found herself back at Bly again.

She slowly strolled along the nooks of the manor. The place was quiet. Peaceful. And so was she.

Since she has been here for the last time she knew, she will come back. She was planning to do that. Only not so soon. But the diagnosis was clear and cruel. Brain tumor. No cure. About four months left. Maybe six, but unlikely. She couldn’t say that she felt glad about this news, no, that would be mental. But she surely didn’t bother.

_„In the end, I lived too many years without you Poppins.”_

She looked towards mansion.

After Dani’s gone she wanted to leave their house and the florist in Vermont. But she couldn’t. Being alone in that place was heartbreaking, but she couldn’t move out. _„You weren't there, but at the same the whole place was full of you.”_

She looked away from the old house and headed to the garden.

_„Boring little flat over boring little florist, where we had our boring happy life.”_

She was walking step by step. She wasn’t hurry.

Henry didn’t want to come back here ever again. He also chose not to sell the manor. He refused to employ any stuff to look over the mansion so the whole place stay untouched, left for the nature and time. Her formerly well-tended garden got wild. There was something beautifully primordial about that.

She walked into old greenhouse and sat on the dusty sofa. _„This is where you kissed me for the first time.”_ \- she recalled. _„That was brave. You were brave. A lot braver than people was thinking. Like this time in Green Mountain forrest, when we were hiking.”_ \- she smiled. _„You slipped on the rock and your foot flexed a bit to the right. You said you are OK, so we carried on, but some time later your ankle swollen badly so you barely could walk. In fact, you were holding my hand and using me as a crutch, but you said you can make it. And you did. We got back to the camp before night and got help. You were so brave and determined.”_ \- she sighed. The air was heavy and stagnant.

_„Or when we went to visit your mother for Christmas. Your whole family was there, so I wasn’t expecting you to tell them who I was to you, but no. Once you get out, you didn’t want to hide again.”_

She got up and walked on.

Sometimes flashbacks caught her unawares. Like smell of summer heat on Dani’s skin when they were on holidays. At such moments, if someone would look at her, she would seem like a happy woman smiling in reminiscence. Only her eyes was betraying great burden of sadness.

She perfectly remembered their last night together. During that period, she was more watchful than ever. She knew that the beast in the jungle wasn't quiet and hidden any more, so she instinctively tried to experience shared moments strongly and to remember as much as possible. Therefore, she was able to recall their last evening with remarkable accuracy. On that day their flower supplier was tardy with the delivery so it was very late when the unloading was completed and they finished work. They promised themselves they would lie down in bed only for a while, with their clothes on, too tired to get a shower.

_„We are getting old, Jamie.”_ \- Dani laughed and kissed her.

She fell asleep with her face burrowed in Dani's soft hair, which that evening smelled of a bouquet of various flowers. Dani rested head on gardener’s shoulder and hugged her waist.

_„You were so petite but you meant the whole world to me.”_

She reached to the lake and felt mist on her face. She knew what she had to do. She planned it long time ago. Everything started in Bly and exactly here everything should ended. She took the first step into the water. Then another one, and another, until the water reached to her chest. She began to swim. The cold was piercing every inch of her body. She got to the middle of the lake and stopped moving. She let her body slowly sink. The icy water started pouring into her lungs. She tried with all her strength to control the human reflexes of her body, its instinctive will to survive. The darkness gripped her more and more.

And then, in the moment of the end, she felt something. Familiar, gentle grab of hand. And the gardener knew. The new beginning has come.

_„It’s you. It’s me. It’s us again.”_


End file.
